New Beginnings
by WoWGirl1124
Summary: The War is over and the beginning of The Golden Trio's 7th and final year is quickly approaching. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are living at Grimmauld Place and Remus is about to move in. What they don't know is that he will soon be their teacher once more and things soon begin to get complicated. Will love blossom during these new beginnings? Rated M for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. All I own is the plot. I hope you like it! :)**

**Chapter 1**

The beginning of their 7th year was looming closer. It felt like it had been many years since Voldemort was finally defeated, but at the same time, it felt like it was only yesterday. Granted, it's only been about a year and a half.

Hogwarts had to be rebuilt after the destruction from the war and even then, many parents had their reservations about sending their children back after all that had happened. People were still cautious and afraid. The Dark Lord had returned before, after all…

Slowly but surely, everything began to return to normal. Though many people were lost, many still survived and carried on. There was a new generation of witches and wizards getting ready to receive their acceptance letters to Hogwarts; many old faces getting ready to return.

The Golden Trio had debated for some time whether they wanted to return to complete their 7th and final year, but with much pressure from Hermione, Harry and Ron eventually agreed. The three realized that if they wanted to pursue careers as Aurors, they didn't have much of a choice.

The thought of going back to school was a daunting one, especially for Hermione. After losing her parents and a few close friends, all she had left was Harry and Ron. In fact, Hermione was currently living with Harry and Ron at Grimmauld Place. After Sirius died, Harry inherited the house and everything in it. When the war ended, Harry didn't much want to live alone so it didn't take much convincing to have Ron and Hermione move in, as well. Little did Hermione know, yet another would be joining them at the former Black residence…

Remus Lupin stood quietly and stared up at the house where his best friend used to live. His trunk by his side, he began to wonder if he really should be here. At the same time, he knew he couldn't live alone anymore. After losing his wife and son in the war, Remus had stayed out of the spotlight. He didn't really want to be around anyone because he was sick of seeing the pity in everyone's eyes. He couldn't stand it. He sighed and made his way into the house, remembering how he had come to be here.

**One month ago:**

_Once again, the Burrow was full of life. Though it had been difficult dealing with the loss of Fred, the Weasleys slowly began picking up the pieces of their lives. With grief came joy when Bill and Fleur announced they were to have a baby. Molly was the happiest of them all, finally going to have her first grandchild. She was over the moon when they finally broke the news._

"_Oh, I am so happy for you both! I can't believe this is finally happening!" Molly pulled her son and daughter-in-law in for a tight squeeze, sobbing happily. Bill coughed as his beautiful wife laughed._

"_Mum, if you wish to eventually meet your grandchild, you might want to stop cutting of Fleur's breathing", Bill said as he tried to loosen his mother's grip on the two of them. Molly stepped back and dabbed at her eyes with the kitchen towel hanging on her shoulder._

"_Oh, I'm sorry, dears. I'm just over the moon at this wonderful news! Have you told anyone else yet? Oh Fleur, please let me host your baby shower here! I would absolutely love to have a big celebration for you both here!" Molly had to take a deep breath to stem her excitement. She knew she was getting ahead of herself, but she couldn't help it. After feeling so hollow since losing one of her sons, she felt like she was on Cloud 9._

_Fleur smiled warmly at the matriarch and knew this would mean so much to her. If she was being honest, she had come to view her mother-in-law as more of a mother than her own had ever been to her. So much so, that she insisted on telling Bill's parents before her own._

"_Molly, that would mean the world to Bill and me. We would be honored to have you do this for us." Molly let forth a broad grin and hugged the two closely again, though not nearly as tight. She whispered through her happy tears, "Thank you so much for this wonderful gift! I promise you will not regret it!"_

_With that, Molly bustled off into the kitchen to finish working on lunch. Everyone could hear her humming happily to herself as she began setting the table with a quick wave of her wand._

_The rest of the family unfroze, and all gathered around the happy couple, congratulating them. Everyone had become silent so as not to ruin the joyous moment for the matriarch. Harry beamed at the man he viewed like a brother and shook his hand vigorously. "Bill, congratulations mate. I'm so happy for the both of you." He pulled Fleur in for a quick hug. "I know you'll both make wonderful parents." Bill and Fleur smiled and thanked Harry for his kind words._

_Remus was standing toward the back of the room, quietly observing everything. It was as if he wasn't there at all. He wanted nothing more than to congratulate the happy couple, but he couldn't bring himself to move. Instead, he just watched silently as Ron and Hermione hugged Bill and Fleur and smiled broadly. He felt a twinge as he watched Hermione briefly look back at him. He saw something in her eyes that he couldn't quite place. Was it concern? Sadness? He wasn't sure._

_The dining room was full of laughter and chatter as family and friend alike gathered around the vast table to eat. Harry sitting beside Ginny and Hermione sitting between Ron and Remus. Hermione was deep in conversation with Ginny as Harry and Ron talked over her to discuss Quidditch. Remus stared down at his plate, pushing the food around but not really eating. He didn't eat much lately. Not since Tonks and Teddy._

"_Remus? Remus, dear, you must eat something. I can't keep watching you slowly waste away in front of me." Remus looked up at the familiar voice and saw Molly watching him closely. Clearing his throat, he tried to fake a small smile. "I'm eating, Molly, see?" At that, he took a big forkful and shoved it in his mouth. Chewing quickly, he swallowed and looked up at the woman sitting across from him. He hoped this would put her at ease. She didn't look thoroughly convinced; nonetheless, she went back to making sure everyone else was eating enough._

"_\- with you after lunch, Remus?" Harry looked expectantly at his former professor, waiting for his response. When none came, he leaned over to Hermione and asked him to get his attention. Hermione turned around and looked at the man next to her. Furrowing her brow, she could see that the man was still grieving. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and felt him jerk slightly at the contact._

_Remus whipped his head around and realized it was just the young witch sitting beside him. He sighed in relief and embarrassment. A light tinge of pink colored his scarred cheeks as he glanced down at her. "SO sorry, Hermione, love. What was it you said?" He laughed nervously and ran his hand through his sandy colored hair._

"_Remus, Harry was just asking if you would be able to talk to him after lunch." She looked up into his light brown eyes and frowned. "Remus, are you alright? You've been so quiet this afternoon."_

_He looked down at the witch beside him and could see the look in her eyes. There was no pity, only concern. He felt a tug on his heart and smiled warmly. "Oh, sorry, I was off in my own little world. I'm absolutely fine, Hermione, dear. Thank you. Yes, I think I can spare some time to talk with one of my favorite former students." He chuckled at this. He hadn't told anyone yet, but they weren't quite former students yet. In fact, at Minerva's insistence, Remus was going to take back his position as Defense Against the Dark Art professor._

_Hermione didn't look very convinced, but she gave the older man a small smile. Returning to her conversation with Ginny, she didn't notice that the man continued watch her. _

_After lunch, everyone began gathering in the living room to relax and digest after such a lovely meal. Ron and Ginny sat by the fire to play a bit of Wizard's Chess while Hermione watched. Remus began heading for the living room when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw the young man before him. He looked so much like his father, except for his eyes. He had piercing green eyes like his mother. In those eyes, he saw sadness and what looked like worry. Then he remembered that Harry had wanted to speak with him._

"_Remus, I just wanted a quick word. In private, preferably," Harry peered in the living room, making sure no one was paying attention. Remus sighed and realized it must be serious if Harry was being so secretive about it. Nodding slowly, he followed the young man out into the garden. They strolled a bit from the house before Harry stopped him._

"_Look, I know it's been rough since the war ended. I can't possibly imagine what you're going through what with losing Tonks and Teddy. I just can't bear the thought of you living alone like you have been. It's not healthy keeping yourself locked away like you have been." Harry stared up intensely at the man who had always been like a father to him. He placed both hands on the man's shoulders. "You have always been there for me. Hell, you've always been there for Ron and Hermione, too. Please come with us to Grimmauld Place. I won't take no for an answer. It's better to be around people who love you rather than being alone all the time." _

_Remus looked down at the man who had been like a son to him. He really was just like his father. It made him smile to feel like he had one of his best friends back. He was right, too. Even Remus knew he couldn't keep living like this. He wasn't taking care of himself. He hadn't been sleeping properly and he certainly hadn't been eating all the much. Most days he maybe ate dinner, which wasn't a lot to begin with. The only time he ate enough was when he spent time at the Burrow and that was only because Molly would essentially force the food down his throat._

_He took a moment to consider this offer. He wasn't sure how he would feel living in the house with Sirius gone, but at the same time, he knew it would be okay with Harry, Ron, and Hermione there. It's not like there wasn't enough room for them all to live comfortably. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to hell with it. It was better than living in his shitty little flat all by himself. Maybe living elsewhere would help him move forward with his grief instead of just wallowing._

"_Alright, Harry, since you put it that way, how could I possibly say no?" He chuckled a little and looked into the young man's eyes. He could see a bit of happiness there. "Have you talked to Ron and Hermione about this first? I don't want to make them uncomfortable or anything…"_

_Harry gave him a mischievous grin and a little wink. "I mean, I haven't __**technically **__said anything to them, but I know they won't have a problem with it. You've been like a father to all us, after all. Under the circumstances, I think they'll be pretty over the moon about it." Harry laughed at the look on Remus' face. Remus facepalmed at the lame joke._

"_Alright, well, I'll have to work on getting out of my place, first. I mean, I can't just break my lease, so I'll be there in about a month or so. That should give you plenty of time to talk with the other two and make sure it's all okay with them." Remus looked at his watch and saw it was getting kind of late for him. He was dead tired and wanted to get home so he could get in a small nap. "I'm going to head home. Let everyone know I'll see them next week, will you?"_

_Harry shook the man's hand and nodded. "See you next week, Remus. Get some rest, will you? You look exhausted." Remus nodded and turned on the spot, apparating back to his flat._

**Present Day:**

Hermione was bustling around the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, making some tea. Ron and Harry were sitting comfortably at the table, chatting away about their upcoming final year at Hogwarts.

"So, have they said who the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will be now? I mean, Snape is back to being Potions Master since he stepped down as Headmaster. God, I am **not **looking forward to being back in his class. Professor Slughorn should have stayed. At least I did well when he was teaching." Ron rubbed the back of his neck and looked anxiously around the room. Just merely talking about Snape gave him goosebumps. He felt like he was in the room, cursing him for talking about him.

Hermione glanced over at him disapprovingly. "You know, I don't know what your problem with Professor Snape is anymore. I mean, for heaven's sake, Ronald, the man was proven innocent. He was on our side the whole damn time. Sure, he can be a little cranky, but I believe deep down he is a wonderful man who deserves your respect." She huffed slightly and waved her wand, sending over three mugs of tea to the table. Sitting down between her two best friends, she looked at Harry, silently asking him to back her up.

Getting he hint, Harry looked at his oldest friend. "Ron, Hermione's got a point. I know he's always been a grumpy git, but he is a good man. I mean, he looked out for us the whole time and we didn't even realize it." He looked back at Hermione, as if looking for her approval. She gave him a small smile and sipped her tea.

"Well, that may be the case, but it doesn't mean I have to be happy about having the greasy git as our professor again." Ron yelped when Hermione smacked the back of his head. "Honestly, Ronald, be nice!" She glared at him as she stood up. "Well, I'm going to finish unpacking my things. I'll be down in a little while." With that, the young woman began heading up the stairs. She hadn't been looking where she was going and as she made it up the stairs, she turned a corner and bumped right into Remus.

She fell back in surprise and nearly hit the floor when his strong arms reached out and caught her. Hermione looked up and blushed profusely as she gazed into his light brown eyes. She wasn't sure what she was seeing reflected back at her, but it caused a shiver to run up her spine.

Remus looked down at her in amusement. Realizing her was still holding on to her, he quickly let her go. "Well, hello there, Hermione. Did you have a nice trip?" He gave her a wolfish grin as she glared at him.

"Way to startle me! What brings you by, Remus?" Her look of confusion told Remus all he needed to know. Harry had clearly not mentioned his moving in. Well, this should be an interesting conversation…

**I hope everyone likes this new story. I haven't written anything since 2009 or so. I had a story on here and honestly, I have no clue where I was going with it. I haven't felt any inspiration for writing in so long and I haven't really had the time until very recently. Please bear with me. I didn't mean for this chapter to be this long! Sorry! xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter in any way! It all belongs to the fantastic J.K. Rowling! I only own the plot! Also, sorry this chapter is shorter than the last, though I'm sure you're probably relieved a little for that!**

**Chapter 2**

Harry and Ron heard hurried footsteps on the stairs. Harry glanced down at his watch and his stomach dropped. He had completely forgotten to tell his two friends that Remus would be arriving soon. He stood up quickly as the door to the kitchen burst open.

"Harry! When did you plan on telling us that Remus would be staying with us?! I could have had this place cleaned up a bit more if I had known someone other than us would be here!" Hermione stormed over to her friend and stopped shortly, tapping her foot on the floor, waiting for his response. To Harry's credit, he did look ashamed for his absentmindedness.

"I was going to tell you, I swear. It's just been so crazy the last few weeks getting this place to be livable in general and then getting ready for our last year of school. I just completely forgot. I'm sorry! I swear I wasn't trying to keep it from you guys. Obviously, that would be a bit impossible since you would have seen him, like you clearly did just now…"

From behind the angry woman, stood the older werewolf, staring sheepishly into the room. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Hermione so mad. He felt a little bad for Harry, hoping he never had to be on the other end of her wrath. "Hermione, really, it's no big deal. I can clean out a room for myself- ", Hermione glared back at him.

"Oh, no, don't think I'm just mad at him. You could have said something to me, too! I mean, hell, I've seen you at the Burrow. Surely this would have come up at some point!" Remus looked down at his feet, feeling like a young boy being scolded by his mother. He rubbed his hand over his neck and grinned down at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't think to say anything because I had foolishly assumed Harry had already mentioned it. It hardly matters, I'm here now. Maybe we should all just calm down. How about some tea?"

Hermione huffed and plopped down in a chair while Ron just sat dumbfounded. He hadn't moved an inch since Hermione had stormed in. After a few seconds, he collected himself and jumped up to help Remus with the tea. "Well, it's good to see you, Remus. Uh, it'll be nice to have you here." Ron briefly looked back at Hermione. She seemed to have calmed down, but he knew better than to think that this conversation was over. He was just glad her anger wasn't his fault for once.

After a few cups of tea and some sandwiches, it seemed like everything was finally calm again. The group was laughing and chatting happily. Finally, Remus stood up and stretched.

"I think I'll go upstairs and clean a room up for myself so I can unpack. I'll be down in a bit." He waved and made his way upstairs. As he made it to the second floor, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and found Hermione following him. He waited for her to catch up as she smiled at him.

"Remus, please let me help you. You shouldn't have to do this by yourself, though I know you're fully capable," she said quickly. She knew the man didn't particularly enjoy accepting help. He'd always been determined to do things himself whenever possible.

He stared down at the young witch for a moment and could see she wouldn't be taking no for an answer. After all these years, he knew better than to say no. "Thank you, Hermione, I really appreciate it." He gave her a smile and they headed up to the third floor. As they passed by the first few rooms Remus could clearly see which one was Hermione's. The first two rooms looked like a tornado had hit them, but the third one looked like it wasn't lived in at all. The room was immaculate with all of Hermione's books tucked away nicely on her bookshelf. Her four-poster bed was made up nicely in colors of red and gold, of course.

"Remus, how about this room right here?" Hermione indicated the room directly across from her own. Remus felt a flush creep up the back of his neck. He wasn't sure if it would be appropriate to have their rooms so close to each other. Granted, it was right next to the bathroom, which was bloody convenient.

_Oh, damn it, it's not like I'm being a pervert if I take this room. Not like she'd want an old, poor werewolf like me anyway. _He thought to himself. He had to shake his head to rid himself of those intrusive thoughts. He hadn't really thought about it before, but when he really looked at the young witch beside him, he realized how much she had grown. She truly had grown up to be quite the beautiful young woman. She had curves in all the right places and her beautiful, deep brown eyes were so easy to get lost in. He almost had to smack himself when he realized Hermione was still talking to him.

"If not, we can look for another room for you, but the other rooms are pretty cramped. I think you'd be much more comfortable here. Besides, it's closest to the bathroom, so that's a plus!" Hermione looked up at the man hopefully. She would never admit it anyone else, let alone herself, but she quite enjoyed the idea of this wonderful man being in the room across from her.

Over the years, she had really started to take notice of him. Sure, he was older than her, but at the end of the day, she was 19 now. What did it matter? And, yes, he had some scars on his face, but to her, they made him even more handsome. He had always been so close to the Trio and he really was a brilliant wizard. Her only reason for never being open about how she felt about him was her respect for his wife and son. Hermione truly did care for Tonks and Teddy. She would never have come between the man and his family.

_Not that it would matter if you told him, you bloody idiot. He will never see you as more than his former student. _Hermione looked down at the floor, blushing slightly. She hoped he wouldn't notice. She cleared her throat, waiting for his response.

Remus noticed a slight blush appear on her cheeks. He wondered what she could be thinking about. Shaking this thought from his mind, he gave a small smile. "This room is pretty nice, actually. I think you're right, it's very conveniently located. I'll take it, why not?" He could see a look of relief wash over her face and he wondered if she really wanted him to be that close to her.

_No, you idiot, why would she care about that? You're just her old professor. I'm sure she just didn't really feel like scoping out other rooms, it had nothing to do with __**you**__. Don't be so daft._

Finally, Remus's room was finished. Working together, Hermione and Remus were able to clear the room of the dust and mold that had set up shop in there. They set up his bed and his many bookshelves. They even conjured a nice little desk and a dresser. All in all, the room looked quite comfortable.

Smiling broadly, he pulled the young woman into a quick hug. "Thank you for helping me with this, love. The two of us got it done much faster than if I had just done it myself. And it looks great, to boot, with your feminine touch." Hermione blushed again and laughed awkwardly. She hadn't expected him to hug her, but at the same time, she didn't want the hug to end. She looked up and saw that he was quietly watching her expression as he gazed into her eyes.

She felt her heart beat faster and she was sure he could hear how loudly it was thudding in her chest. For a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her, and she closed her eyes in anticipation. She had dreamt of this so many times, she couldn't believe it was finally happening.

Remus gazed down at the beautiful woman in his arms, feeling her heart beat next to his. She looked nervous, eyes closed, her head turned up toward him. He felt this sudden urge to kiss her, like he'd thought about many times before. It took everything in him to stop himself. He was too old! She was about to be his student again, for fuck's sake!

Remus pulled away quickly and he almost didn't see the brief look of disappointment that crossed the young woman's face. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that she had wanted him to kiss her. He shook his head of that notion, knowing that it was crazy. She only saw him as an old friend and nothing more. Still, the thought nagged him as Hermione flushed a deep shade of pink and dashed out of the room, mumbling about having to go start dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter in any way! It's all owned by the lovely J.K. Rowling! Also, I wanted to thank all those who favorited and followed this story, as well as left a review! Thank you for the support! It truly is a great motivator!**

**Chapter 3:**

Harry made his way up to Remus' room to let him know dinner was ready. He was a little concerned since he hadn't seen the man the rest of the afternoon. He did happen to notice Hermione seemed quite distracted when she had come down to the kitchen to begin dinner preparations. He didn't think anything of it at the time, but now he began to wonder.

He had known for a while that Hermione seemed to have some sort of feelings for the werewolf. He had seen how she was around him, even if nobody else seemed to notice. Harry had even begun to think that Remus had felt the same way for the young witch. Whenever there was any kind of gathering, the two of them always seemed to gravitate to each other. Harry had even seen the looks they would give one another when the other wasn't looking. It was a bit funny to watch, honestly. He knew they would be great for each other if they would just stop mucking around and just get on with it.

Chuckling to himself, Harry knocked on Remus' door. He didn't get a response, so he knocked again, calling out for the man. "Remus? I just came up to let you know that dinner was ready. Ron and Hermione are downstairs already. Hermione made your favorite, homemade meatloaf with garlic mashed potatoes." Still no answer. Harry shrugged and figured if he wanted to talk to him, the man would come to him eventually.

As Harry turned to make his way back down the stairs, he heard the door unlock. He stopped and waited. When he heard footsteps behind him, he turned around. Remus looked a bit nervous and Harry had to keep himself from smiling. He realized something must have happened between the two of them and thought it better not to mention it.

"Sorry for not answering right away, I was really tired and must have fallen asleep." Remus smiled awkwardly and followed Harry down to the kitchen. He hoped the young man didn't notice the slight flush that creeped up his face. If he hadn't come to get him, Remus was planning to skip dinner tonight. He wasn't certain he could face Hermione right now.

The door to the kitchen swung open and Harry walked in, followed by Remus. Remus nodded slightly to Ron who was busy stuffing his face already while Hermione glared at him coldly. She seemed to perk up slightly when her gaze moved up to the older man as he sat across from her. She tried to smile at him reassuringly, but he was too busy looking at his plate.

_I'm glad I didn't skip dinner; this whole thing looks bloody delicious. _Remus briefly wondered how Hermione could have possibly known what his favorite meal was; he couldn't remember ever telling her about it. His mother used to make it for him all the time and it was always her best dish.

He took his first bite and couldn't help the groan that escaped him. He didn't think it could be possible, but this was even better than when his own mother had made it for him. Remus glanced up at the witch in front of him and gave her an appreciative grin. "Hermione, this is absolutely delicious. Thank you for thinking of me. I am curious, though. How in the world did you know this was my favorite?" Hermione looked a little embarrassed and looked down at her own plate.

Clearing her throat, she looked up at the man through her eyelashes. "I may have asked Mrs. Weasley if she had any clue what you enjoyed most, and she may have mentioned that this was your favorite. Apparently, you had talked about it a long time ago. You know Mrs. Weasley, she never forgets a thing like that." She smiled sheepishly up at him, pleased to see he was already on his second helping.

Remus felt a warmth spread thorough him at the thought of Hermione asking about him like that. It really was thoughtful, and it made him regret not kissing her earlier. Maybe she did feel something for him, after all.

The small exchange went completely unnoticed by Ron, but Harry didn't miss a thing. As he ate, he quietly watched Hermione and Remus as they shamelessly flirted. He was happy to see this. It was high time Remus moved on and Hermione deserved to finally find someone of equal intellect. He knew they would be so good for each other, if only they could just see it for themselves. With that thought, he made a mental note to talk to Ginny. He knew if anyone could help him set up these two lovebirds, it would certainly be Ginny.

A few weeks passed by comfortably while everyone adjusted to living together. Hermione basically played home maker when it came to meals and laundry while the men took care of cleaning up the house. Hermione was actually quite happy with this role, she found she didn't mind taking care of the three wizards. After all, they were their own little family, in a way.

Harry and Ron were sitting by the fire in the living room, working out plans to make a trip to Diagon Alley. They were eager to meet up with the rest of the Weasley's for some much-needed shopping for the upcoming school year. The beginning of term was just a few days away now and as usual, they had procrastinated.

Hermione would have forced them all to go sooner, but she had been quite preoccupied as of late. Living in the same house as Remus had been bad enough, but for their rooms to be directly across from one another was even worse. She found she quite enjoyed knowing that the werewolf was so close by when she would go to sleep each night. Being around the man made her feel safe, though it made her nervous, too.

She was finally beginning to understand just how much she had come to care for the older man. She even began finding herself spending more time with him. The two of them often retired to the library after dinner each night, Hermione going over notes for her upcoming classes and Remus working on his lesson plans, working in comfortable silence.

Hermione was sitting on the floor of the library, her books and notes spread out all around her. She had a quill tucked behind her ear as she picked up notes for her Potions class. She was so engrossed in what she was doing, she hadn't noticed when Remus stood up from his chair by the fire and made his way toward her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to startle you," Remus chuckled at the expression on the witch's face. She blushed slightly and looked away. Oh, how he loved to see her cheeks grow pink. It really was adorable just how focused she could get when she was doing her work. He shook the thought from his head as he offered her his hand to pull her up.

"Oh, it's alright, Remus. You know me, always working." She gave him a shy smile. She realized that he still had a hold of her hand. The feel of his warm fingers entwined with hers was soothing. She hoped that he wouldn't let go. Unfortunately, he realized his mistake quickly and pulled his hand away.

She frowned slightly. _There is it again. That disappointed look. Could she possibly have wanted me to keep my hand on hers? No, that's silly. _Remus shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts again. He gazed down at the young witch and felt slightly guilty for causing her to frown. He gave her a small smile and reached out for her hand again.

Hermione sighed at the contact. She looked up at the man from beneath her eyelashes and could see his lips twitching up into a smile. She had been debating for the past few weeks on if she should make a move. She decided that if she didn't do something before they got to Hogwarts, it would be too late.

Biting her lip, she entwined her fingers with his again. She placed her other hand gently on his cheek, pulling him down to her level, gazing into eyes. It was now or never. If she didn't kiss him right now, she knew she would regret it.

Remus didn't even fight her. He felt the anticipation as she pulled him closer, her eyes fluttering closed. Just as their lips met, the door to the library burst open and the two jumped apart.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own anything HP related, just the plot. Everything else belongs to the great J.K. Rowling! I hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it! Reviews are always awesome, constructive criticism is a must! Thank you for your continued support on this journey!**

**A/N 2: Anyone that has been reading this story so far, I just want to apologize for the delay in updating! It's been a crazy few weeks. I just quit my current job in preparation for this new one I'm about to start next week. Much love to all that have read, followed, favorited, or reviewed! You guys are awesome!**

**Chapter 4**

Remus cleared his throat loudly. "So, I was hoping you could talk to Professor Snape about the possibility of taking me on as an Apprentice after the school year," Hermione all but yelled suspiciously. Harry and Ron had just walked into the room.

As always, Ron was oblivious to anything that didn't involve himself or food. He did have the emotional range of a teaspoon, after all. Harry, on the other hand, saw everything. He didn't let on that he noticed anything, but he was certain they had been kissing when he and Ron barged in.

"Hey, guys, we were thinking about making our trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow. We can go early to meet the Weasley's for breakfast first, then make our way to the shops. What do you two think?" Harry watched their faces carefully, trying to hide his amusement.

Remus coughed and gave Hermione a nod to her question, making a mental note to ask her later if she was serious. He set a smile on his face and turned to the two young wizards. "I think that would be a lovely idea, what say you, Hermione?" He gave her a little nudge when she stood frozen, not saying anything.

"Oh, um, yes! That sounds great." She glanced nervously at the man beside her and flushed a deep red. Inwardly, she was cursing Harry and Ron for their impeccable timing. She was so sure that kiss would have led somewhere, if only the two dunderheads hadn't interrupted.

"Well, I think I'll go put my things away and get ready for bed. I will see you three bright and early tomorrow. Good night, all." She faked a big yawn and hurried out of the room, hoping that no one noticed the flush on her cheeks.

Remus stared after the young witch, feeling a tinge of disappointment. He hoped she didn't feel discouraged because of the intrusion. He also hoped the two young wizards didn't see what had happened. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, he faked a little yawn, himself, and bid them goodnight as he rushed out the room.

"What's gotten into those two?" Ron stared blankly where the werewolf and the witch had just been standing. "No idea, mate.", said Harry, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, it is getting late, we should probably head to bed, too, if we expect to be getting up early tomorrow." The two of them put out the fire before leaving the library, closing the door swiftly behind them. They bade each other good night as they went their separate ways to bed.

Hermione lay in bed, pressing her fists into her eyes. She couldn't believe how close they had been to getting caught. Not that anything much had happened, thanks to Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. She slammed her fists onto her bed in frustration. _Of course, when I finally gather the courage to kiss the man, we have to be interrupted. I hope Remus isn't upset with me. I know he's our teacher again, but damn it, I am of age. It shouldn't matter. Maybe I should go and talk to him and clear the air?_ Hermione sighed and got up, making her way to her bedroom door.

Remus paced around his room, his mind at war with his heart. _You fool! You should have never let her kiss you! She's your student now! You are much too old and dangerous for her, anyway! What the bloody hell is wrong with you? You need to march your arse to her room and explain to her exactly why this can't happen again. You need to let her down easy so as not to embarrass her. Bloody hell, man!_

Remus knew his brain was right. He couldn't let anything more happen between them. He had nothing to offer the woman. He was too poor, too old, and far too dangerous to be around. He wasn't good enough for her. As much as he wanted her in every way possible, especially now that she had kissed him, he knew he had to let her down easy.

Gathering his courage, he turned for the door when he heard a soft knock. He groaned inwardly when he heard her soft voice from the other side of the door. "Remus, I really hope I'm not waking you, but I think we need to talk." She held her breath as she waited for a response. Just as she thought he wasn't going to answer, she turned around dejectedly. She paused when she heard his door open behind her.

"What do mean you are too old for me?! I'm 19 years old, damn it! I think I can decide for myself what I want!" Hermione huffed and turned away from the man. Remus had just spent the last fifteen minutes trying to convince her that what they had shared in the library was wrong. He explained that he was far too old for her and he was her teacher now. She clearly wasn't buying it.

"Remus, if I recall correctly, there are no rules against student-teacher relationships if the student is of age. Need I remind you; you have nothing to feel guilty about, anyway. I'm the one who initiated the kiss in the first place. You did nothing wrong." She gazed up into the man's face imploringly. She could see that his resolve was fading. She grinned, knowing she was winning the argument.

"Hermione, I have nothing to offer you. There are plenty of guys your age that you could be much better off with. What could you possibly want with a decrepit, old werewolf?" Remus began pacing his room again, wringing his hands anxiously. He was avoiding looking at her at any cost because he knew, if he so much as glanced at those beautiful amber eyes, he would be hers. He had to fight his feelings. It was so wrong to have feelings for a student, especially when this was Harry's best friend.

Hermione walked up to him, grabbing both of his hands and stopped his pacing. Remus avoided her gaze, but she didn't care. She entwined their fingers together and tugged gently. "Remus, please look at me." Remus sighed deeply and turned his face down toward her. His breath caught in his throat at the look in her eyes. He could see the affection she felt for him and it made his heart jump.

Giving him a reassuring smile, she put one hand on the side of his face, gently stroking his cheek. "Remus, I know you're afraid of what others might think. I understand. We don't have to tell anyone right now. We don't even know what **this **is yet. I think we should at least explore what this may be before we just throw it away, don't you?" She felt him lean in to her touch and she could feel her heart beating quickly.

Eying him closely, as if looking for permission, she slowly pulled his face down to her. She could see the fear in his eyes, but then his eyes softened infinitesimally. She gently placed her lips on his. For a moment, Remus stood frozen, but then he returned her kiss.

It was like electricity was running through them as Remus wrapped his arms around the witch, pulling her closely. He broke the kiss and for a moment, Hermione looked put out. He chuckled softly and buried his face in her soft hair, inhaling deeply. His voiced rumbled in her ear. "I would very much like to explore what **this **is." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and they stood there, holding each other, for what felt like hours.

After a while, Remus was reluctant to let her go, but he knew they did actually have to get some sleep if they had any hope of waking up early the next day. Slowly, he pulled away and gently lifted her chin with his finger. "As much as I would love to spend all night holding you, I think we should get some rest for tomorrow." Hermione giggled slightly and leaned up to kiss his nose.

"Professor Lupin, I do believe you might be right." She gave the man a wicked grin and turned to leave. He reached out and caught her by the hand, pulling her back quickly. "Why, Miss Granger, are you being cheeky with me?" He grinned and pulled her in for one last kiss, deepening it briefly before letting go.

"Okay, seriously, off you go." Hermione smiled softly and left the room quickly, knowing if she didn't hurry, she would just stay there all night. She really was tired and knew they had to sleep.

Hermione changed into her night gown and quickly got into bed. As she lay her head down, she couldn't stop grinning as she slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about a certain werewolf and the feel of his lips on hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I own nothing but the plot! J.K. Rowling owns everything else! Hope you guys enjoy! xx**

**Chapter 5**

Remus woke early the next morning, feeling well rested. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually slept this peacefully. It took him a moment before memories from the night before bombarded his thoughts. A smile appeared on his face as he got up and made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower. He knew the boys would most certainly still be sleeping; they had never been good at actually getting up early.

As he opened his door, Hermione was walking out of the bathroom, her hair twisted up in a towel. She jumped in surprise when she saw him leaning against the doorframe. "Remus, you nearly scared me to death! I didn't realize you were awake already." Her cheeks tinged pink under his gaze.

"Hermione, love, I only just woke up. I really didn't mean to startle you, but I can't say I regret it. Seeing you fresh out of the shower is quite the little show, after all." Remus grinned at the glare he received from the young witch. She playfully smacked him on the shoulder, laughing.

"Remus, you pervert! I thought we were going to keep this between us for now?" She gestured to Harry's and Ron's rooms. They weren't that far away, after all. "We need to play it cool for now until we know what we've got going on here."

Remus stared down at his feet, feeling like he was being scolded again. When he looked back up, though, he saw the amusement in her eyes. He held his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, I will try to control myself. You have to admit, though, it will be difficult. I mean, have you looked at yourself lately?" He darted into the bathroom, narrowly missing the hand that was aimed at the back of his head.

Hermione shook her head, grinning to herself, as she watched the door close behind the werewolf. She was looking forward to meeting everyone at Diagon Alley, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to act cool around Remus in front of them. She knew keeping their relationship on the down low was the best option right now. Hell, she wasn't sure if what they had was even a relationship just yet. The thought of calling Remus her boyfriend just didn't feel right.

Making her way to her bedroom, her mind wandered back to the night before. Blushing slightly, she quickly finished getting ready and made her way downstairs to make some coffee while she waited for the three men to finally make their way to the kitchen.

Remus hopped out of the shower, drying off quickly when he heard shuffling out in the hallway. Poking his head out of the bathroom, he could see the retreating backs of Harry and Ron, their hair a mess. He chuckled to himself, knowing that the two boys would have much preferred to sleep in.

The older man dressed swiftly and stopped to check himself in the mirror. He noticed that his face looked younger and less tired. He wondered if it had anything to do with the beautiful, young witch down in the kitchen. _I don't have a clue where this could be going, but I have a good feeling about it. I can't remember the last time I felt this happy._ Remus could feel his mouth quirking up into a small smile. Brushing the hair out of his eyes, he made his way downstairs.

"Oh god, yes, coffee! Thanks, 'Mione," Harry accepted the mug from his best friend and plopped down at the table, nearly spilling the contents on his lap. Ron covered his mouth to stifle his laugh, earning a glare from the green-eyed wizard.

"Ron, would you like some coffee?" Ron turned to look at his friend. "'Mione, that would be great, thanks." Hermione waited until he sat down before handing him his mug, knowing he would definitely spill it on himself otherwise. He grinned up at her and took a big gulp. "Shit! That's hot!"

Harry and Hermione stared at him for a moment, looked back at each other, then burst into a fit of giggles. Ron had jumped up and was waving frantically at his mouth, as if that would soothe his burnt tongue.

Remus stepped into the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of Harry and Hermione nearly on the floor, doubled over in laughter. Ron, on the other hand, was now over by the kitchen sink with his head shoved under the faucet.

Hermione caught Remus' eye and he quirked an eyebrow at her, clearly confused. Trying to calm her laughter and holding her sides, she explained what had happened. Remus shook his head and sat down at the table. He had never understood how one person could truly be as dense as Ron had always been. He had hoped the young man would have grown out of it by now, but alas, he could see that was not the case.

"So, I assume after we've all finished our coffee, we'll be meeting up with everyone else?" Hermione looked around at the three men, now seated comfortably. She had reminded Ron that he was in fact a wizard and he could heal the burn on his tongue instead of looking like an idiot with his head shoved in the sink. Grinning sheepishly, Ron waved his wand and sighed in relief.

"Well, that's the plan. I figured we'd meet up with the Weasley's for breakfast, then Ginny and I were going to go do a little shopping on our own." Harry shrugged. Ron was looking down at his new cup of coffee, looking a bit ill. Hermione knew this was only because he still wasn't used to the fact that his best friend was dating his sister.

Hermione nodded slowly, deep in thought. She could feel a pair of eyes on her and she glanced over at Remus. He was smiling over at her. She flushed slightly and coughed nervously. "Well, we could all go our separate ways after breakfast, do our shopping, then maybe meet back here for lunch? I can easily whip up some sandwiches or something for all of us." She was hoping to get a little alone time with Remus, but obviously didn't want to raise any suspicion.

"That sounds good to me. It's settled then!" Clapping his hands together, Harry stood up and gathered all their now empty mugs, washing them quickly and setting them out to dry. He glanced down at his watch. "Well, we better head out, everyone will be waiting for us by now." The four of them made their way to the fire place, each grabbing some Floo Powder. One after the other, they stepped through the green flames and disappeared.

Arriving in Diagon Alley, Hermione was nearly crushed to death when Ginny tackled her. Coughing slightly, she pat her friend on the back while glaring at the twins as they fell over in a fit of laughter at her expense. "Um, Ginny? Can't breathe over here…" The younger witch pulled away quickly, grinning sheepishly at her close friend.

"Sorry, 'Mione, I'm just so excited you're coming back for your last year! Plus, we'll get to have classes together!" Ginny was jumping up and down like a little girl. Ron and Harry watched with amusement, then turned to shake hands with Fred and George.

Molly gushed over Remus, complaining that he looked entirely too thin and that he must come over to The Burrow for a meal. "Molly, dear, you can't keep trying to shove food down everyone's throats." Arthur gave Remus an apologetic smile and shook his hand enthusiastically. "It's so good to see you, Remus. I'm so glad you could join us, I'm sure it can't be much fun living with those two." Laughing heartily, he gestured to Harry and Ron, knowing how messy the two could be. He wondered how Hermione hadn't killed them yet.

"Oh, no, they've been just fine. Granted, Hermione has been doing a spectacular job in keeping everything in order." Glancing over at the young witch, he couldn't help the smile that spread over his face. Arthur followed his gaze and wondered why Remus was staring after her like that. He saw Remus flush when he caught Arthur looking at him. Remus coughed and tore his thoughts away from the witch.

Unbeknownst to any of them, there was someone else who seemed to be focusing on the little reunion. They were particularly focused on the chestnut-haired woman who was now smacking the hell out of one of the twins who had jokingly grabbed her ass, though it was clear she was quite amused.

As they watched the group head into the Leaky Cauldron, they made their way to a deserted alley way. With a loud crack, they were gone.


End file.
